Matsuri's choices
by Grimmjow1993
Summary: It takes place a few months after the third phantom game ends and it's the choices matsuri makes that will either help or crush the soul society.What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

It was just after Seigen and Konoka had brought Matsuri and her twin Fujimaru back to their normal lives knowing that they still had much to do. The twins had already taken on Seigen as a dragon-like creature. The twins after a meeting with the captains decided that they would be in the world of the living as a precautionary measure. And as such they had spent much of their days making sure that the flux of souls being reborn by the shisui mirror were safe and not the targets of the arrancars or Aizen. Their other reason for being stationed in the world of the living as the war between the arrancars and the soul society was fast approaching.

It started off as any other day could be in the autumn a slight breeze blowing through Karakura town and the trees were an abundance of colours. As Matsuri awoke she noticed her brother was still fast asleep. She was glad that she managed to achieve what she had set out to do and yet her mind was thinking of the inevitable war that was now around the corner. She then proceeded to try and awaken her twin Fujimaru with calling out to him and since that didn't work hit him on the head.

"Five more minutes…."Fujimaru moaned groggily.  
"You said that half an hour ago!" Matsuri replied irritated with her brother's lax attitude. She was curious though as to what happened in Las Noches but she didn't want to bring it up due to how it caused a rift that had since been long healed.

Instead she would wait for him to wake up properly before making the daily task of making sure the citizens of Karakura town were safe. It wasn't long after that they ran into Ichigo and the gang on their way to was a brief moment as they all had things to do and promised to meet up afterwards.

Now sensing the spiritual pressure of an enemy nearby the twins set off to see who it was. Along the way she would remember the first time she had sensed this spiritual pressure. The male and captain Zaraki were in battle when she arrived that time. It was awkward as she was treated by a pest by both sides. Even just after it she had shown she could hold her ground.

When she arrived the male had already known who she was and looked at her with his blue eyes.  
" I finally get to kill you both." The male grinned looking at both Matsuri and Fujimaru. He had disliked the fact every time they had previously fought he was told to hold back. This time he was allowed go all out in an attempt to see how formidable the twins truly were.


	2. Chapter 2

It was then that Matsuri scowled with irritation,she had fought with them on numerous occasions and so felt that his statement was unjustified.

" You were told to try and kill us before and you ran off Grimmjow!"She finally answered.

" You're going to die first! The last time was only to bide time. You remember what happened then,don't you?" He retorted.

Fujimaru would know that his sister was going to fight and as her older (by a few minutes) brother would ready himself to support her. As such he would draw his blade readying himself for battle, Matsuri doing the same. After a split second of getting ready the battle began.

True to his word Grimmjow would try focusing his efforts on Matsuri. Fujimaru tried using this to their benefit as he would attack with Ryujomaru from all angles using speed but making sure that Matsuri was unharmed by his attacks. This was hard since the attacks were less effective this way. So Grimmjow pulled back knowing that a certain technique could throw them off.

So what he did next was confusing to Matsuri but since he had spent time in Las Noches Fujimaru's eyes widened, Grimmjow had cut his finger on his own blade.

"Matsuri we have to stop him,he's using a gran rey cero."He said with a tone of urgency. The name was something she had never heard of before but knew it was a cero and so readied herself to use rengoku, a technique that caused four geysers of spiritual energy which was a violet colour to come towards him.

To her surprise all it did was slow the attack down and was now heading towards her. Then Fujimaru tried to block the rest of it by standing in front of her and deflecting it with Ryujomaru. This of course meant that he had severe burns all across his arm.

" Let's see you do it again."Grimmjow called over to them, eager to see how these twins were supposedly strong enough to be called a threat. Every encounter he had with them showed that there was slight improvements but nothing major. Matsuri would be chanting under her breath,looking at his smug face was really agitating her.

The chanting would be the following:

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." It was hado 33 or sokatsui. She intended on it being a distraction while she went over to send the real strike.


End file.
